Undercover
by MissionKira
Summary: The Teen Titans go undercover in Gotham City to recover items that will destroy the world in the wrong hands. What they don't know is that by going to Gotham City, they have only prolonged the inevitable. The world will be destroyed. Its only a matter of time. Friendships will be tested and lost along the way, but Raven is fine with that. She can do this on her own, can't she?
1. Before

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven yelled as she gathered dark energy from all around her and focused on the car in front of her, preparing to throw it at Mad Mod. The dark energy surrounded the car as Raven picked it up. She felt it more then she saw it. That slight feeling of fear as something unknown traveled toward her in the air. It was like getting wrapped in a blanket of warning. A six sense in a way. She knew she didn't have time to block it and no one was close enough to pull her out of the way. It was always dangerous for her to get hit by something unknown because she didn't know how it would react to her demon bloodline.

"Raven!" Robin yelled as he saw Doctor Light aim for her, but it was to late. She was already hit by Doctor Light's beams. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground where she lay motionless in the dent that her body made form the extra force pushing her down to the earth. There was no movement to get up, or even a sign that she was still alive. Robin knew that he had to act fast because he could see Jinx coming for her. He sprinted over to Raven, as did the other titans, Starfire picking her up and flying her to safety right as Jinx aimed for them, the rest attacking anyone that was near.

"Raven?" Starfire asked softly and held her close. Starfire always got emotional when her friends were hurt. It didn't matter to her if it was a paper cut or a life threatening situation. She always cared and wanted her friends to be okay. It hurt her when they were unwell. Something that she knew Raven didn't understand. She supposed that was why she cared so much for Raven. Because she was innocent in that area.

"Stop touching." Raven groaned slightly while she moved her purple hair away from her eyes so that she could see, but she knew that Starfire wouldn't let go of her until Robin told her to, or Raven could prove she was okay.

Raven stood and closed her eyes. She surveyed her bodies condition with her mind and found nothing wrong with it except a small headache from where she hit her head on the ground. The beam was only electricity and light, nothing that was harmful to her.

"Raven-"

"Lets go." Raven cut her red headed team mate off as she flew quickly back into the fight.

"I am glad you are okay." Starfire said to the empty space her friend stood just moments ago and flew back into the fight as well.


	2. Chapter 1- Tell Him

**Samantha- Rage  
Lily- Love  
Blake- Brave  
Voilet- Timid  
Elizabeth- Knowledge  
Amy- Sloth  
Rachel-Betrayed  
Rose- Rude  
Ginger- Happiness  
**

**Chapter 1- Tell Him**

* * *

**Raven**

* * *

Doctor light is _pathetic. _I don't understand why he keeps trying. It only costs him and the city money when he decides to be stupid. I would say that I wish he would stop, but I don't wish. I don't even hope. I want him to stop. I don't think that he ever will, maybe when I let Samantha actually kill him.

_You are going to let me kill him?_ a sugary sweet, nasty voice filled my thoughts. I closed my eyes and mind off to her, but she found a way in just like always. _PLEASE!_ she yelled, her demon voice sounding scratchy from not being used in a while. I am amused that it took her this long to speak. If my eyes were open, I know that I would be seeing red.

_No. As Raven, I can not. You know my... team... wont allow it. I need to remain on earth for as long as possible and turning into a murderer isn't on my list of things to do here. You know this. _I answered back smoothly. I heard her sigh, but I knew she wouldn't quit. She wouldn't until I forced her. I don't have the time nor energy to complete the task as of right now.

My team turns slowly to face me to see if I am alright. Apparently, the beam of Doctor Lights was... fatal to humans. I tighten my cloak around my body even though they are behind me. I hadn't realized the damage I took until that moment. I was fighting on Samantha's rage and didn't feel the damage that I sustained. I would never tell any of them though. "Raven." Robin says behind me. His voice is soft, yet commanding. He wants me to follow him. He thinks that he is the leader of this... team. Where I come from, there are no teams. There is only I. I can only count on myself to do what I want done. I turn slowly and face him. He frowns when he sees that he cant see my face. I have learned that he has taken a liking to me. I always thought that Wonder Boy and the Alien would be together. I guess I thought wrong. Oh well. A minor inconvenience is all.

"Yes?" I ask through slightly gritted teeth. My chest has started burning, but it will go away in moments more than likely. I know this feeling. His beam must have had some type of poison unknown to him. Usually it was ineffective to my skin, but it was a large dose. I was annoyed. I wanted to go back to the comfort of my room. It was the only place in the tower that I was alone and safe. Surrounded by my many books, charms, candles, spells and music. I was safe there, more so then any other place. Gotham was the only other place that I felt this way. I was a creature of the night by blood, birth and liking. Gotham was my city. If I wasn't on a mission which required me to be a hero, I would be a criminal most definitely. If my team isn't looking, I let them go and do as they please. I am thinking of going undercover as a villain that my team has to fight. Now would be the perfect time. I could make them believe that the beam had injured me and I was incapable of working.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked me.

"Yes." I said and started walking back to the tower. I heard Robin telling the others to go back to the tower. His footsteps were loud in my ears, but that was normal. The burning in my chest has now fully subsided which means my healing incantation that I had used before the battle was working. I was normal again.

"Raven. Wait. I need to talk to you." Robin said matching my fast paced walking with ease. He was taller then me by a few inches. I held in my sigh and kept walking like I didn't hear him. Just like always. He will get to the point eventually.

"Stop. Raven!" Robin yelled and grabbed my arm. I yanked away from him and stepped out into the middle of the street.

"Don't touch me." I said lowly. It was loud enough for him to hear, but he didn't listen. He walked over to me, in the middle of the road no less, and grabbed my wrist, trying to pull me back onto the sidewalk. "Don't touch me Robin."

_Please. You wont like the outcome. Please Robin, listen to her. _Lily said desperately in my head. I frowned and looked away from Robin.

"Please. You wont like the outcome. Please Robin, Listen to me." I said in Lily's tone of voice. They all had my own voice. It wasn't hard to mimic it, even though it held no meaning.

"Raven..." He said and let go of me. I returned to the street with him following. "We need to talk about you being a part of this team."

_I am not part of your team. I don't choose to be here. If I had my way, I would have destroyed earth before I was even sent here. But no. I had to be sent here and live here for the remainder of my life. If I had my way, you would be long dead. _Samantha said, her rage seeping out into me.

"I don't want to." Samantha said nastily to Robin. He took a step back out of surprise. Serves him right for making Samantha angry.

"If you want to remain a part of this team then you will." Robin said sternly. I frowned. Did I want to remain a team member? I could easily live on my own...

"You show no emotions Raven. Do you even care about this team? Do you care about us? About me? About Jump?" Did I? No. But everyone else did in their own way.

_Answers._ I said in my mind.

_He makes me angry, but leaving him would make me even more so. _Samantha said in my mind.

_I love him. _Lily said sadly.

_I-I don't want to answer._

_ I say we leave before he and everyone else does. It will only hurt us more if we stay any longer._

"Yes. I do."

"You never show it."

_Tell him. _Elizabeth said strongly. I sighed as the others protested. Rachel being the strongest. When Elizabeth speaks, I know it is best to listen to her and her alone.

_"I... am a shell. When I was born, my emotions were forcibly split. They became their own in my mind. They named themselves. They became their own... being. When I was born, they were sealed off from me. I am a shell of what I was suppose to be. I was told that I was a monster, but in reality, Azarath was. I, as Raven, feel nothing what so ever. But they do. They are my emotions that I, as Raven, should have, but don't. I haven't been able to find a way to combine them into myself permanently. They are able to merge with me for short periods of time, but that is all. When you see or hear my emotions, it means that I am no longer in control. Rage or Samantha, as she likes to be referred to, took over just a moment ago. She told you that she didn't want to. Meaning, she didn't want to talk to you or anyone else. She never has, but she has been the only one to protest. You can confirm all of this by asking Beastboy and Cyborg. They entered my room. Beastboy found my mirror, a portal to my mind and met all of my emotions."_

Robin stared at me for a moment, nodded and walked away. "I am glad you told me Raven. It means a lot. You should go back to the tower and rest."

"Wait!" Blake shouted. Robin turned questioningly. I frowned and turned away.

"I am sorry." Blake said and I melted into the ground before she could do anything else.

**Robin**

I stared at the spot that Raven was in. So, she finally told me. That means I wouldn't have to hold back any longer. I walked into a dark alley way that lead to Titans Tower. It was about 2 miles from the water and 3 past that. Easily walkable if need be. If not, there was a cheap motor scooter for each of us if we were badly injured. I had scanners and cameras all over this place so I knew if anyone walked by. In the past four years I have been here, no one had ever come besides me. I walked over to one of the doors, opened it and proceeded in. I grabbed the army bag that was once Alfred's and got out a change of my civilian clothing. It consisted of a white short sleeved shirt, black pants with a skull embroidered on the right pocket, white socks, red sneakers, and a pair of sun glasses. Quickly getting dressed I hid my Robin outfit and got out my cell phone dialing my fathers number. I never knew if he was at work or not now a days with Joker being at large once again. He still keeps me updated in all of his work, as do I with him. He answered on the first ring.

"She told me. Finally. What do you want me to do now dad?" I asked him.

"Make sure that she is stable when you are home. No one over heard you did they?"

"No. She told me through our connection, but if someone had, you know that I would have taken care of them."

"I know, but if you need to kill someone... you know what to do. There has been no activity on Mission G as of right now. Nothing has changed since the last time I have talked to you."

"Dad, you don't need to be so formal and I know how to take precautions... remember?" I said with a small smile on my face. He always was formal we were talking on the phone in case someone was intercepting our call.

"I know... I know." He said and sighed heavily.

"He has you working long nights again hasn't he?" I asked walking out of the alley way with my utility belt around my waist. It looked like a normal belt to anyone or thing that saw it, but I knew what it really was. No one was able to talk it of but me and dad.

"Yes. It has been horrible. What about you?" He asked. We both knew how tired each of us was, but we still took time out of our day to call and talk to each other twice a week.

"The same. Inactive one day, active the next. I am worried about Raven. She seems more... distant this time." I said softly, sadness clearly in my voice.

"Don't worry about her right now. Its going to be okay son. Everything just needs to fall into place. It may be a while before anything really happens."

"I know... I just want her to remember. Maybe then I will have more time with her this time around."

"I know how you feel Richard, but think with your head not your heart."

"I understand. I have to get back to the tower." I said just a little to quickly.

"What have I told you about leaving it off Richard." Bruce said sternly. I flinched slightly and snapped my phone shut. I quickly walked back to the alleyway and into the tunnel. I changed and got onto my scooter, going as fast as I could back to the tower.

**Raven**

"Have you found anything?" I asked Elizabeth as I entered my mind. She was waiting for me at the entrance like always.

"No. I haven't. Does it feel good to finally let him know?" She asked, knowing full well what my answer would be.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"It feels nice to me. It felt like such a big weight on my shoulders." Lily said as she floated up to me. I sighed and rubbed at my temples.

"I have a headache from all of you entering my mind like that back there." I said dully. I crossed my legs and sat down in the air.

"I can't believe you told him!" Samantha yelled at me. I opened one eye and looked at her.

"Not helping." I said and closed it again. That made her angrier. My jaw clenched.

"Don't. Say. Anything." I said, her rage seeping into me once again. I heard several gasps and opened my eyes to see that was wrong. I saw nothing. It was a moment to late before I realized what that meant. I stood on the ground and looked at my reflection in the near by water. I never really think about what is around me. Things morf and twist at my will in my mind, there was no need to concentrate on what I wanted.

There was nothing surrounding me. When an emotion merges with me, my body usually gets outlined in their color. But I saw nothing. There was nothing there and I was... what was I feeling. I was angry just a moment ago. But now, I was puzzled. Something that almost never happened to me. Slowly, the color yellow surrounded me, but it was gone within seconds as I blocked it. Nothing to be amazed about. It was a freak accident.

"I don't care what you think Raven. But I am going to find some answers." Elizabeth said. I sighed and nodded, letting her do what she wanted because I knew it was useless. I walked back to the entrance, knowing that no meditation would be done in my mind at the moment. Not with everyone running about and doing what they pleased.


	3. Chapter 2- Broken Mirror

**Chapter 2- Broken Mirror**

The walls were a gray color and they gave me the strength to walk about the tower where my 'team mates' were in so close living quarters and emotions. The color reminded me of the safety of my room and my unknown past. My 'team mates' were so close like a family should be and I was just... so distant. They were always together in the main room whenever I entered. I don't know if they ever leave there, but they had to have some alone time other than sleeping. They were human and they needed social interaction, so I never said anything to them. It not like I cared about what they did anyway...

"Robin tell Cy- Oh.. your not Robin..." Beastboy said looking at me with his big scared eyes like I was going to hurt him for mistaking me for the leader of this team. None of the emotions spoke and so I did nothing. They controlled me on what I did and didn't do because their emotion seeps into me when it is heightened. If they decide to do nothing then I did nothing. It was always a surprise for all of us when I didn't react within my mind. Anyway, that was the greeting I got when I entered the main room. I walked past him and into the kitchen and noticed some of my tea was already made and waiting for me. I touched the cup and knew that it was freshly made.

"Who made this?" I asked and tested the tea with a small sip. It was my tea and held no poison human or not. It was just how I always made it, not to strong and not to bitter. I tucked a stray strand of my hair behind my ear and heard Starfire gasp. I frowned and turned away from her, starting to head back to my room. It was a mistake coming here with my hood down. I knew I shouldn't have...

I felt Starfies hand wrap around my shoulder, effectively holding me in place. "If you were injured in the fight Raven why didn't you tell me?" Cyborg said walking over to me. I could hear it in his voice. He really cared if I was injured. To bad I didn't feel the same.

"Don't touch me..." I whispered in warning. Just because I didn't feel injured, doesn't mean that I wasn't. It will heal with time. I frowned as Cyborg reached out his metal hand to get a closer view of my face.

_Answers. _I demanded of my emotions. There was nothing. Cool metal touched my cheek and moved my head, but I didn't see anything that was in front of me. I stiffened. "Answers..." I whispered dully. Cyborg would be the only one to have heard it, and Starfire with her alien hearing.

There was nothing.

I heard no one.

The tea cup slipped from my hands and I flew close to the ground as fast as I could to my door. I phased into the strong metal door and over to my mirror. I looked it over and saw the glass broken, like someone had slammed their fist into it. I felt my heart beat pick up and panic flooded me. My hands started to shake and I fell to the ground clutching the mirror. The edges of my vision blurred together and my chest tightened. None of it mattered. The only thing that kept me normal was broken. The one thing that contained my emotions was destroyed. Without the mirror... I was just a shell. A shell of a person with no past. I know I was not of this planet. I didn't know why I was sent here nor what I was suppose to do. I just knew that I was here. I wanted to stay here as long as possible. With the mirror gone... I didn't know what I was going to do... I would have to leave...

"NO!" I screamed in desperation. Broken shards of mirror dug into my hands as I gripped it tightly.

"Raven!" I heard Robin yell at my doorway and rush over to me. Strong arms wrapped around my frame and held me close to his chest. "Raven... Raven what happened?" Fear gripped me. I couldn't breath. My breathing started to come rapidly and I couldn't stop myself as tears started to fall from my eyes. Robins eyes where the only thing that I could see. He moved slowly and leaned closer to me. He was blurry, but I could tell it was Robin. "Take a knee..." He whispered in my ear. It was the only thing that I could hear or think about. I instantly reacted like I had done this every day of my life. "Take a knee..." He whispered and moved away from me. "Know your surroundings. Use your eyes, your ears... your touch. Feel what is around you. Assess..." He commanded softly.

I opened my eyes and my breathing calmed. The dark purple walls were what I saw first. To my left was my bed that rested against the two walls with a black bedspread and matching pillows over it. To my right were my many books and a desk I only used for drawing. "I am in my room." I realized. I heard a small shuffle at the doorway, someone shifting their feet. My head turned slightly toward the sound and it stopped. I started to touch my body, making sure no injuries came to it. I searched my skin and found multiple injuries outside and in my body. I took a few deep breaths in and it calmed me. I was thinking clearly again.

"Injuries..." Robin said. I frowned and looked away.

"I am fine no-"

"You are not fine and as leader of this team I order you to tell me your injures..." He spoke softly. "Do it... now." He commanded in the softer voice.

"They are none of your concern..." I said stiffly and stood. He grabbed my wrist faster then I have ever seen him move and he forcibly pulled me down, effectively making me flinch and take a knee again.

"Injuries..." He said softly. I looked at him and frowned and the caring look he was giving me. He was worried for my safety and something else was there that I couldn't read about him...

"You aren't going to let this go... are you?" I asked him with a small glare. I sighed and looked away from him. "I have several internal injuries from the light that hit me. It is getting worse. My hands are cut from the mirror and I have a view bruises on the outside of my body." I paused in thought. Should I tell him... I have never told him anything like this. I haven't told anyone anything like this before... but he does know about my different emotions. He could help me. I shook my head. No. Even if I did he could do nothing about it...

"Tell me..." He said softly. I looked up at him sharply. I knew I hadn't said anything out loud. "I can tell you are keeping something from me... Tell me.. please..." He said softly and looked into my eyes.

"They are gone..." I whispered.

"They aren't... I can tell you that right now... When was the last time that you had an episode like that?" He asked. I frowned in thought.

"Never..." I answered slightly surprised. "I felt them... I _FELT _Them. I felt my emotions, they didn't just pass through me... They were my own... They weren't separate from my mind... but... how is that possible?" I asked and looked at the wall.

"Don't worry." He said softly and stood. "I will find answers." He said and walked out of my room. The doors swished closed almost silently, but I heard a knock on the door. I frowned and opened it.

"Robin wants me to look you over and look at how your injuries are." He said softly and I nodded. I couldn't stop my hand from reaching up and grasping his own metal one. If he was surprised, he said nothing.

* * *

"What happened?" Batman asked as he picked up the phone. He was in his uniform high above the city of Gotham. He paused, hearing nothing on the other end. "Robin!" He said worriedly and gripped the metal railing out of fear.

"The mirror broke." Robin said as he leaned against his desk looking at the files on his computer. He was looking over his normal scouting times of the city, but he was looking for something specific. Something that he knew came from the mirror. He didn't know what it was, what it looked like, what it could do nor where it was. From the break in the mirror he knew it had to be something dangerous.

"What got released." Batman said slightly strained.

"As far as I know... only her emotions. Its about time, but... just look at the picture I sent you..." he said went to another file. Batmans eye protectors slid down over his eyes and he saw the broken mirror.

"Surveillance?" Batman asked.

"Nothing happens. I watched it frame by frame. Raven walks into her room, the door slides open and it is fine. She rushes over, knowing something was wrong and grabs it. That was when it broken, when she touched it. I am sending you the video now." He said and frowned at the computer screen. "Dad... Something is wrong... I feel it..." He whispered into the mic on his Bluetooth ear piece. Robin slammed his fists onto the desk, making things shatter. "I don't know what to do..." his voice broke slightly. To his father he sounded just like he use to when he was little and suffering from nightmares.

"Take a knee." Batman commanded softly. Robin fell to his knee, his hands catching him for support. "In... out..." Batman whispered soothingly. He could hear his sons deep breathing over his own ear piece. "Look around. Assess everything; sight, sound, touch. Open your senses. Don't let them cloud your judgement." He said softly. Robin opened his eyes and looked around him. He felt his body for injuries and found he was fine. His head was clear.

"I'm fine now..." He said and stood. "Thank you father." he said softly and looked over the camera's.

"I see the video." It same up on robins giant screen. "Take a step back and looked at the window. What do you see?" Batman asked. It zoomed and camera turned, facing the window. It zoomed in closer and went past the frame. Frame by frame the video continued and a black figure was zooming across the water toward jump faster then the camera's frame could catch.

"What is that?" Robin asked with a frown and paused the video. He took a snapshot and printed it out. He sat down on the chair and looked at it.

"What ever it is... that is what came out of the mirror. You need to go talk to her about it son. I have to go." Batman said quickly and cut off the phone. Robin clicked his ear piece and stood, picture in hand and started for the infirmary.

* * *

_Gasp._

**_Pant._**

**_Thrust._**

_STOP!_

**_Grunt._**

**_Grip._**

_NO!_

**_SLAM!_**

**_Brush._**

**_Lick._**

_Blur._

_STOP IT!_

_Yell._

_Scream._

_Fight._

**_Smirk._**

_**Twist**._

_Break._

_Scream._

**_WAKE UP!_**

Raven gasped loudly as she started awake. She sat up quickly, her hair flying past her face, her eyes wide with fear. She went to move her hand to grip her head but her hands were bound to the side of the bed. She pulled on them, but they didn't break. She grunted as she started to pull, but they still wouldn't break. She panted slightly at the strain. "Raven?" Robin asked worriedly. Raven looked at him sharply and frowned. "Why?" She asked hurt. Her voice broke in pain. Robin frowned and moved over to her.

"Raven... its okay now... you are restrained because Cyborg thought it was necessary. With your emotions... they are apart of you, but they aren't you. They still take over you when the emotion is heightened." He explained and undid the restraints. He sat down by her and frowned at her. "You attacked him out of fright.

"I didn't mean to..." she whispered and rubbed her wrists. "I don't remember what happened." she said with a frown and brushed her hair away from her eyes. They still held fear in them, but it was lessened.

"What do you remember?" Robin asked and looked at the touch screen chart.

"I remember getting to the infirmary and then Cyborg was going to stick me with a needle... Lily is terrified of them. When Lily.. or any of my emotions are in distress Samantha defends them in the only way that she can. Doesn't matter who it is, she _will_ try to kill them out of defense. With the mirror broken... I can't control them... Robin... what if... I wont be me anymore?" Raven asked and frowned. "I would never say that out loud. I feel... frightened. Does that mean that Violet merged with me?" she sighed deeply and rubbed at her face.

"Some of them did merge with you." Robin said softly and looked at her.

"Which ones?" Raven asked and turned her head to look at him.

"Rachel, Amy, and Violet." Robin said. Raven glared and jumped off the bed, pushing him against the wall.

"I never told you any of their names Robin." Raven growled out in anger.

"When your mind linked with mine when I was delusional about Slade being back... it wasn't just you that made the connection. Every one of your emotions met me. I was in your mind for days when it only felt like a few minutes for you Raven."

"You lie... They wouldn't have told me..." She frowned and let him go.

"Have I ever lied to you Raven?" Robin whispered and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay okay... stop hugging my girl. I have to look over her. Come on Rae." Cyborg said softly and helped her sit on the bed.

"Don't touch me..." Raven frowned and looked away.

"He has to touch you to get you feeling better." Robin said.

_Brush._

"No!" Raven pushed him away with her magic. She held her head in pain.

"Raven!" Robin said in slight disbelief. He touched her arm in concern and got shocked.

"I said don't touch me..." Her vision blurred and she fell forward. Robin caught her and gently set her on the bed. She was out cold. He needed to talk to his father about Raven.

* * *

"... and she just... she is all over the place..." Robin sighed and rubbed at his face. It was four in the morning and neither of the Waynes could sleep.

"The mirror is broken and all her emotions are trying to fight their way into her at once. Of course she is going to be all over the place." Bruce said softly.

"She attacked Cyborg out of fright. She shocked me when I touched her." Robin frowned and looked at his hand. It was burned slightly. Robin gasped in pain and coughed roughly. His eyes widened as he realized what was happening immediately. He had to get to his nightstand before it was to late. He stood on shaky legs and fell to the ground like a dead weight as he tried to walk away from the computer and to his bedside table.

"Richard!" His father yelled into the phone worriedly. He cursed. The only thing that his son needed to do in the morning was take his medication and he couldn't even do that. He wasn't a baby anymore. He didn't need someone reminding him. Hell he has had to take them every day since he was 13 and that was 394 years ago. "Get up Richard!" The black haired teen curled in on himself and started to shake, choking on his saliva. His whole body hurt and felt like it was on fire. He could feel the feeling in them drain quickly. He needed to get to his nightstand! He started to slowly crawl to his nightstand on the other side of the room. "Get to your nightstand. You have to get to your nightstand Richard!" Bruce kept on talking. "please Richard. Keep going. I know you can do it..." he said worriedly.

"Move!" Robin yelled to his limbs. It was getting more difficult to move and even think.

Robin slowly crawled and shakily lifted his arm to the drawer. He coughed more and got his throat clear. "I can't open it dad..." he struggled to say.

"Richard try. Concentrate."

"I'm trying..." he cried out and forced his body to fall backward, opening the drawer and pulling it out. It landed on the floor with a loud bang, the pills that he needed flying out and rolling away from him. "No..." he whimpered. "Dad..." he said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I'm calling her-"

"No!" Robin coughed badly. "I don't want her to see me like this..." He whispered.

"Like it or not... If you don't swallow one of those pills before morning you will die. You know this! You always forget! You have only been taking them for almost 4 centuries!" Bruce said angrily.

Robins door slid open to reveal Raven, her eyes wide and worried. "Robin!" She yelled and rushed over to him. "Whats wrong?! What happened?!" She asked worriedly. Robin smiled slightly and coughed roughly. "Pills. Get them..." he grunted out and frowned, closing his eyes. Raven looked around and saw the bottle of pills and quickly grabbed them. She read the label and opened the cap, getting two out. She frowned and looked around for water. She found known. She spotted his empty glass and stood up quickly and grabbed it, rushing out of the room.

Robin gasped painfully and his body started to shake again. He was losing more feeling and he couldn't even move, just suffer until he died. His head fell to the side. No... Raven had just came in and she wouldn't let him die...

"Robin! Listen to me... I am going to put this in your mouth and I need you to swallow..." she said gently and lifted his head into her lap as she knelt down close to him. She placed the strange looking purple pill with black spots and placed it in his mouth, giving him some water. "Come on... swallow..." she whispered and put her hand to his throat. He quickly swallowed and Raven did the same with the other one. Raven bent over him worriedly.

"I knew you would save me..." Robin whispered as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

Raven pulled back slightly. "Well If you weren't such an idiot and actually remembered to take them we wouldn't have this problem would we?" she asked softly. Robin smiled softly as she quoted herself from a different time.

"I suppose you are right.." he whispered and dropped his hand as he closed his eyes. Raven sighed and picked him up, placing him in his bed and covering him with his blanket.

"Goodnight." She said stiffly and walked out.

"Did you call her?" Robin asked Bruce, knowing he was still on the other end.

"No." he said.

"Good." Robin whispered.

"You know you are suppose to take it every twelve hours. Do I need to ban you from fighting crime and drag you back here... you know I will..." Bruce said sternly.

"No... father. This is the first time I forgot to take it since her rebirth and you know it. It has been 75 years since the last time..." Robin said softly and sighed as he started to get some feeling back in his limbs. "Go to sleep father..." he whispered tiredly as he fell asleep.

"You worry me more than you know son..." Bruce said softly and hung up his phone, laying down in his own bed and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
